


Who Would Have Thought

by cumberbatched



Category: The Avengers, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Acting, Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberbatched/pseuds/cumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're on your way to an audition for a movie that could be your big break. You've been up all night to learn the new script and exhaustion causes you to fall asleep just as you reach your seat on the plane. The seemingly empty seat next to you is occupied when you wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Human Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please let me know what you think. Thank you.

As you stepped onboard the plane and found your seat it finally hit you how tired you actually were. You hadn’t been able to get much sleep the last couple of nights partially because of an audition you had in LA the following day and because of the flight you had to take to get there.

You had never really been a fan of flying and the nerves just made it worse. The part your agent, Andrew, had been able to get you an audition for was the lead of a new romantic comedy. The title was still undecided and so were who the leading roles would be played by. You had been given the script last night and had totally fallen in love with the story. You really hadn’t done anything yet except for a couple of plays and were still waiting for your big break. That was why you had stayed up all of last night to really get into the script and the character.  
But after you had placed your bag under the seat in front of you and you were going through your lines in your head (again) sleep was quickly winning you over. The last thought going through your head before you went to sleep was that maybe you got the entire row to yourself.

\------

A small turbulence woke you from your sleep and you were reminded of your whereabouts before even opening your eyes. Your neck and back ached from the weird angel your head was in. It wasn’t resting against the back of your seat but on a shoulder. You were suddenly embarresed. You were sleeping up against a complete stranger. What do you do? Open your eyes and apologize? Should you pretend to still be asleep and just turn over against the window instead? No you couldn’t do that. No matter how sleepy you had been before the flight your fear of flying now kept you wide awake. You had to just face the embarrassing situation.

As you opened up your eyes and slowly got up from the stranger another turbulence started and it felt like the plane dropped at least nine feet. You sat up quickly, eyes wide open and with your hands in a tight grip on each of your chair handles. You heard a low chuckle come from your human pillow right next to you.

“Are you alright, darling?” a low voice with a British accent asked. That voice. Hadn’t you heard that voice before? You turned your head slowly and were now staring right into a pair of clear, blue eyes. You suddenly got a huge lump in your throat and all remaining color now completely disappeared from your cheeks. The person you had been drooling on for the last couple of hours was none other than Tom Hiddleston.  
“Y-Yeah.” You answered before the silence became too awkward. “Just not a huge fan of flying.” You said giving him a smile. What was going on? Were you still dreaming? This just wasn’t possible.  
“I know what you mean.” He said returning the smile. “Although, you seemed to make the last three hours seem pretty comfortable,” he continued nodding towards his shoulder.  
You felt your cheeks heat up, while you gave him a nervous laugh. “I’m so, so sorry about that.” You said, not quite sure what else to say.  
“Oh, it’s fine! Miss… I’m sorry what is your name?”  
“(L/N). But please just call me (Y/N).” you stretched your hand out for him to shake. Suddenly feeling self-conscious about how sweaty your hand must be.  
“Hi (Y/N). I’m Tom by the way.” Tom smiled reaching out and taking your hand.  
“Tom the human pillow. Nice to meet you.” You blurted out without even thinking and your cheeks turned an even darker shade of red. Tom just laughed which made you feel a little more at ease.

Even more turbulence caused the smile on your face to disappear quickly. Tom could see that he had to keep you occupied for the flight to be just a little more bearable.  
“So LA. What are your plans? Holiday?” he asked trying to get you to think of something else.  
“No, I actually have an audition for this movie tomorrow. I’m an actress – or I hope to be.” You said smiling at him. He replied with a nod “Oh, that’s exciting.”

You spent the rest of the plane ride talking about acting, pursuing your dreams and just everything really. He didn’t mention at any point in the conversation that he was an actor himself and you didn’t let him know that you knew. It had to be nice not having someone recognize him for once. What he did mention though when you brought up acting was his love for Shakespeare. You were amazed by how much he actually had memorized. It just wasn't normal. The rest of the time went by so fast and when the plane landed in LAX, you said your goodbyes.

"Well it was nice meeting you." you said with a smile even though you were kind of sad that this was goodbye.  
"You too." he smiled. He looked quite nervous for some reason. He kept looking from the phone in your hand and back up at you as if he was debating something. In the end he just sighed, smiled and said goodbye. He was just about to turn around when he said:  
“Oh and good luck on your audition tomorrow. I’m sure you’re going to be amazing.” He said. Then he bend down, kissed you on the cheek and walked away. You let your hand rest on your cheek while you sighed, knowing you would probably never see him again. You took your phone out to call Andrew to let him know you had arrived in one piece. As you got into the taxi line you could still feel the heat on your cheek where Tom's lips had touched you.


	2. Callback

A couple of days had passed and you still hadn’t heard from the casting director. You thought the audition had gone okay; you could have done better if you hadn’t been so nervous that you had to stay focused to not throw up in front of everyone.

You were currently in your hotel room re-watching an episode of your favorite TV show when you heard your phone buzzing. You looked at the screen and you saw you had an incoming call from Andrew. You quickly paused the episode and answered your phone while your heart was threatening to explode in your chest.

“Hi. Andrew. How did it go? What did they say?” you asked.

The other end was silent for a few seconds - although it felt like years. “Well you were up against a lot of talented people for the part (Y/N).” Andrew finally said.

“Oh.” You didn’t get it. You didn’t get the part. You didn’t get this one either. What was the matter with you? You awaited him saying that they thought you just didn’t fit the role or that they were going in a different direction when you heard him laugh.

“And that’s why I’m happy to say that they want to see you again! Tomorrow morning at 9.” Andrew said.

“Oh my god! Don’t you do that to me you bastard.” You tried to sound angry but you couldn’t contain a laugh. This was amazing news! This was your first callback and you had no idea what to do. Oh my god, you had no idea what to expect. All of the excitement went away as quickly as it had come.

“They think they have found the person to play opposite you too. So tomorrow the want to see how you two play together.” Andrew said, now with a more serious voice.

“Okay… and who’s that?” you asked.

“They wouldn’t say. But it will be fine. Just be yourself and kill it in there.” You nodded even though he couldn’t see you. “I’ll text you the details later.”

“Okay. Awesome.” You hung up and just stared at the phone in your hand in disbelief. They had liked you and wanted you to come back for a callback. Waow. This was really happening. You looked at the bottom of your computer at the clock and saw that it was already 10. Maybe you would just call it a night and go to sleep early to be ready for tomorrow. When you finally fell asleep, you were on the plane again with Tom by your side. 

\--------

It was a sunny day in Los Angeles and there were people everywhere on the streets. You were wearing a pair of dark blue shorts, your favorite grey t-shirt and your lucky bracelet. As you walked towards the entrance of the building, you heard some loud screams come from the end of the street and people started gathering around something or someone. Even though your curiosity was peaked, you continued into the building. 

As you entered the audition room you saw the same three people sitting around a table at the other end of the room. Gary, who was the casting director, a nice short man with grey hair and enormous glasses. Michael, the director and one of the producers, Rebecca.

You went over there and shook hands with all three of them.

“Hello there, (Y/N).” Michael said with a smile and pointed at one of two empty chairs, inviting you to sit down. “We’re just waiting for the final edition to our company and we will begin.” He informed you as the two of you sat down. An awkward silence followed. You didn’t know how many minutes had passed when suddenly a tall man entered the room slightly flustered but still with a smile on his face.

For the second time within a week, your heart felt as if it dropped and your cheeks went crimson red. The man who was now walking into the room headed for the table and one by one greeted first the producer, then the casting director, the director Michael and lastly you.

“Hello. I’m Benedict Cumberbatch,” he said as he took your shaky hand. 

“(Y/N) (L/N).” You managed to get out.

Benedict sat in the empty chair next to you, still smiling. “Nice to meet you. I’m sorry I’m a little late. A couple of people saw me outside and yeah, well.” He apologized.

“It’s fine.” Michael said waving a hand as if to say it was okay. “Now that we are all here. Let’s begin shall we?” Michael said. “Let’s start with the third scene and see how it goes.” Both you and Benedict nodded and smiled at each other.

Everything had gone great. You and Benedict really had some serious chemistry. He had made you feel so relaxed and comfortable to completely get into the character and just give it everything you got. You had first gone through one scene and then another and then another and by the end of the audition, Michael said: “Well…” he looked at both Gary and Rebecca who both nodded. “I think we have found our Darren and Katherine.” 

You tried to stay professional but you couldn’t help but laugh in both excitement and relief. Benedict looked at you and smiled. As you had said your goodbyes with Michael, Rebecca and Gary, both you and Benedict walked out.

“It was great meeting you (Y/N)” Benedict said when you had closed the door behind you. “I can’t wait to work with you.”

“You too.” You said smiling like crazy. You really needed to get this out and at the moment you really didn’t care how wildly unprofessional it would sound. “And I have to say that I am a huge fan of your work. Third Star had me crying like you wouldn’t believe.” You said as you both made your way to the exit. Benedict laughed a whole-hearted laugh.

“Thank you so much. You’re very kind.” He said. “I was wondering. Seeing as we are supposed to play in a romantic comedy together, we should maybe get to know each other a little better. How about dinner tonight?” he said looking deep into your (e/c) eyes. 

You couldn’t believe it. Was this really your life now? Plane rides with Tom Hiddleston and dinner with Benedict Cumberbatch. Well… You didn’t complain.

“Sure. I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Tom wasn't even in this one but I have a great meeting in mind so stay tuned. :)


	3. You Never Know Who You'll Bump Into

The first day of shooting had been an equally exciting and terrifying day for you. The filming had begun a few weeks after your callback and you and Benedict had gotten to know each other a little better. You had gone out for dinner that night and you had spent almost every day together since. 

You were surprised that even with all his succès and the constant attention he was getting he was still so friendly and down-to-earth. You knew absolutely no one in LA and even with all of his previous projects and friends there, he used his time with you. One time you had asked him about it and his reply was simple: “Now, would it be fair of me to let you discover this city by yourself?” His responds was accompanied by a smile.

You smiled at the memory as you threw your costume of the day on the couch. You were in your trailer getting ready to shoot yet another scene. Well, you couldn’t really call it a costume considering that there weren’t much to put on. For today’s scene, your outfit was a black bra and a pair of blue hot pants. 

Usually you weren’t the shy type but still you weren’t really comfortable showing that much skin. You had a big scar on the left side of your stomach from when you were a kid. The make-up team had done a phenomenal job with covering it up but you still felt painfully aware of it as you threw your oversized t-shirt over your head followed by your training bra. It didn’t take long before you were “in costume”, now you just had to debate whether going from your trailer to set in nothing but a bra and hot pants was a good idea. You shrugged your shoulders and went to the door. Ben was going to see it anyway and so were all the others. So you might as well get it over with. 

As you opened the door, the LA sun hit you and you smiled. You loved the weather here. It was so much better than the usual New York City cold. As you turned the corner of the building you walked right into someone coming from the other side. You lost balance and fell backwards.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry.” You heard a man say. The sun blinded you so you couldn’t really see his face.

“It’s fine.” You said with a grin. At first you assumed it was Benedict but as the man took your hand and helped you to your feet, his face blocked the sun and you were now staring into the clear blue eyes of Tom Hiddleston. 

After standing there for a few moments still holding his hand it hit you that you were standing there in nothing but a black bra and a pair of very short shorts. Your hands immediately covered your stomach and thereby your scar. Tom just smiled still only looking into your eyes and you were so thankful for that.

“So you got the part. Congratulations!” Tom said. His eye-contact were so intense you couldn’t help thinking that he really made an effort not looking at your exposed skin and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh no I’m just here for entertainment for the actors.” You said gesturing to your attire. Tom laughed and looked at your lack of clothing but quickly met your eyes again. “No, but thank you.” You said smiling.

The two of you stood there for a moment in an awkward silence and you couldn’t help asking. “I’m so sorry if this comes across as rude but… what are you doing here?” 

“Tom! There you are!” you looked past Tom and saw Benedict walking in your direction. 

“I’m here visiting a friend.” he said as Ben reached the two of you.

“I see you’ve met Tom. Wow.” Ben said as he saw what you were wearing or rather not wearing. Very subtle Cumberbatch you thought. He wasn’t exactly putting in as much effort as Tom was and the other brit gave an apologetic look. You just laughed although you started to feel very uncomfortable and your hands went around your stomach again.

“Why aren’t you in costume?” you asked Benedict.

“Well, I’m running a little late.” He answered looking at his watch. “Oh crap. Say (Y/N), can’t you keep Tom company while I get changed?” Benedict walked off before you had the chance to answer.

“I’m so sorry about this.” Tom said. “I’ll just go wait in his trailer.”

“No no, it’s fine.” You said grabbing his hand as he started walking away. Tom smiled and you began walking around the set. Tom took of his hoodie and handed it to you and you gladly took it.

“So! Now that we’re alone you can admit it.” You said looking very serious at him. He raised his eyebrows in confusion. 

“I know that you’re stalking me.” You said, crossing your arms and still holding the very serious facial expression. 

“Is it that obvious?” Tom asked, playing along with the joke.

“Yep! Ever since you saw me sleeping on that plane you haven’t stopped thinking about me.” You said now laughing at him.

“Okay. I admit it.” Tom laughed too while throwing his hands up in defeat. As he stopped laughing he still smiled at you and you couldn’t help thinking – couldn’t help hoping, that there were some truth to that confession. Of course there isn’t you scolded yourself. 

You walked for a few minutes without saying anything but it wasn’t awkward at all. Suddenly someone called you and you looked at the direction and saw Stephanie from makeup running towards you. “We need to get your hair done.” She said and started walking back to the makeup trailer.

You turned around and looked at Tom. “Guess I gotta go. It was nice running into you.” You said.

“Literally.” Tom smiled as he took your hand and kissed the top of it. Your face immediately turned crimson red and you quickly said goodbye and walked off before he saw the dark red color now covering your entire face.

It wasn’t until you were in “your bedroom” on set that you realized that you were still wearing his hoodie. When Benedict entered you asked: “Is Tom still here?”

“No, he left just now.” Benedict said and gave you a smile. He was definitely hiding something.

When you were done for the day and you came back to your hotel room you checked your phone. One new message from a number you didn’t recognize.

Thursday, 6.47 pm:   
I couldn’t really let you go twice without getting your phone number. After all I haven’t stopped thinking about you since the plane, remember ;-) – Tom.   
P.S. I think you stole my hoodie.


End file.
